


Hollowed Be Thy Words

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: At death's edge, a bargain was struck.A soul for a soul.A life for eternity.





	

_Run, little one._

_The woods won't fare you well._

He panted as he tried to catch his breath, spiny thorns catching at his clothing. He stumbled over a root and fell. 

 

_Come and catch me, little one._

_Catch me if you dare._

 

The crunch of the dead leaves beneath his feet and the dry hooting of the owls were the only sounds, besides his ragged breathing.

The moon hung low in the sky, its paleness a deathly white against the deep black of nothingness.

 

Then he heard it.

A whirl of wind; the flap of wings.

 

_I smell you, the blood within your veins._

_The life beating._

Adrenaline pumping, he looked up just as a huge shadow and the outline of a big.. bird-like creature swooped overhead. 

 

_Yunho!_

 

He scrambled to his feet and started running again.

 

**Don't follow me, I beg of you.**

**Please.**

**Don't.**

**Promise me, Changmin. Promise me, you won't follow.**

 

He stumbled out into a clearing.

A pool of crisp, silent water. 

And on the other side, it stood. No, _he_ stood.

 

_Yunho!_

He fell to his knees, tears brimming over, arms outstretched. 

 

The creature stood with its back towards him.

A dark figure, its wings enclasped over its body.

Perhaps it was once human. Regardless. It didn't matter anymore.

 

The water tingled.

He tasted the saltiness on his cheeks. 

 

_Yunho..._

_Don't leave me._

 

**In our next life, I promise I will never let you go.**

**But now, be strong and live, live for me.**

 

As though in a dream, the creature turned and for a moment, time stopped.

Their eyes met.

 

Its face was still _his_. 

Though now marked with slashes that crisscrossed over _his_  features.

But instead of disfiguring, it merely deepened _his_  beauty.

What remained of  _him._

 

The mark of death and foreboding draped in black.

The creature had its claws in fists, as though it was fighting something deep inside.

Intricate scars intertwined themselves all over its bare skin. 

 

Testament to its formation out of the human it had been before.

Chains locked themselves on its ankles and loosely around its wrists.

 

Pain and regret. 

It emitted nothing but the air around it was thick with overwhelming grief.

 

**Take me, and not him.**

**I'll give you everything in exchange.**

 

_Yunho!_

Wounded and dying. Choking on his own blood.

He had shaken his head feebly, objecting. 

Then the horror and the whirlwind that happened.

The slash of the dagger plunged deep in self-sacrifice.

 

**I love you so much, Changmin.**

**Breathe, baby.**

 

A kiss, the tenderness amongst the haze of pain, pressed softly onto his cold lips. 

 

A soul for a soul. 

An exchange in love for love. 

 

He ached, the heart he carried with him, throbbing for the reunion.

 

**I lied. The Arauco can never own all of me.**

 

And he had woken up, bloodied but healed. 

Healed but alone. 

On the battlefield.

Alive but dead.

 

_Yunho!_

He cried, tears falling without cessation.

 

The creature cocked its head as the moment passed and the wind blew again.

One could have sworn a flicker of dark brown had passed its dark eyes.

 

And then it was gone.

 

 

Every year, on the 8th Moon of the 2nd Crescent of the Lunar Orbit,

On Samhain, he would go.

To the deep forest where ne'er a being should ever. 

 

A constant nightmare relieved, but worth it,  

for when amidst the darkness of the black, when dark brown eyes met his hazel own, 

 

_In that flicker of humanity, it was Yunho looking back at him._

 

 

 

 image credit: http://amaraofsilverlight.deviantart.com/art/Fallen-Angel-Yunho-253155186 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arauco - Elvish for the Devil.  
> Samhain - the ancient predecessor to Halloween, a Druidic fire festival celebrated by the Celts.


End file.
